Confiscation
Confiscation is the second episode of the first season of Theater Class. It was uploaded on May 31st, 2009, and as of February 2016, has over 250,000 views. The episode has been widely acclaimed. The class undergoes group counselling when Mr. Rimmer (Brandon Rogers) enforces his rules a bit too far, and certain students end up paying a price. Plot At the beginning of the class, Karen brings in cookies for the class to eat, in an attempt to make friends. However, the cookies turn out to be disgusting and everyone hated them. Mr. Rimmer comes in and sees that Karen brought cookies, so he takes one and spits it out. He asks Karen if she made them, and she said no. Mr. Rimmer suggests that she should get a refund. Mr. Rimmer then takes roll call but mistakenly called Mason "Jason." The camera points to the list which turned out to actually be his shopping list, and he forgot his actual list at home. He says that that's why you should remember your students' names. Mr. Rimmer tells the camera that he confiscates many items which would "distract" the students, meanwhile showing various things that he confiscated from them such as cell phones, car keys, and an asthma inhaler. He then tries to confiscate a wood-chipper from outside, after the noise disrupts the class, but fails to do so. Back in the classroom, he confiscates Mason's dog, Marianne. After fighting with Mason over the dog, the dog begins to attack the teacher. Oliver hits the dog with a book, sending her flying out of the window and into the wood-chipper, killing her. In the Dean's office, Mason blames Mr. Rimmer for killing Marianne and tells on the teacher for not following the set syllabus, annoying Mr. Rimmer. However, the Dean doesn't fire Mr. Rimmer because Mason violated the school rule of not bringing pets on campus. Mr. Rimmer suggests to the Dean that he should suspend Mason by spelling the word "suspend." Mason told Mr. Rimmer that he could spell, so Mr. Rimmer told him to spell "deep ****" because that was what they were in. Back in the classroom, the students undergo a group therapy session by passing around Marianne's body wrapped in a plastic bag, and saying one good memory they have of her. This causes Mason to storm out of the classroom saying he hates the class. A week later, it is revealed that Mason was allowed a week off of class, which he spent lounging by his swimming pool with Mr. Rimmer serving him drinks, as well as an A grade for the rest of the semester. Credits Cast * Alex Rimmer - Brandon Rogers * CiCi Lofte - Skylar Schock * Mason Lucas - Salim Razawi * Karen Shou - Karen Fokes * Jamie Bolton - Adam Neylan * Oliver Hamilton - Stephen Weighill * Linda Starford - Janet McCarroll * Dean Martin Shaft - Tony Rogers Crew * Director - Brandon Rogers * Assistant Director - Max Honack * Writer - Brandon Rogers * Music Composers - Tony Giancreco, Samuel Shepard * Creative Advisor - Adam Neylan * D.Ps - Casey Defremery, Max Honack * Assistant D.P.s - Jeff Zavattero, Steven Rogers * Technical Support - Kelly Ruiz, Steven Rogers, Ken Ross, Christine Hornbaker Trivia * This is the first episode to use the opening title sequence * This is the first episode to use the usual credit background (the class standing together) * The dog thrown in the wood-chipper was a white stuffed 'stunt-double' dog Category:Videos Category:Theater Class Episodes